


The One You're Waiting On

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinner thinks he's ruined everything with Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You're Waiting On

The storm was going strong, the rain pounding against the windows, and Spinner knew he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

He had kissed Jay.

They had just been sitting around, listening to random CDs and smoking in Jay's room, not really talking, when Spinner leaned over and kissed him.

There was no heartfelt confession beforehand to warn Jay, Spinner didn't say a word, just kissed him. He could feel Jay tense in shock and surprise underneath him. Then he was shoved violently away, Jay's blue eyes flashing with disgust and anger. Spinner didn't let him say a word before he bolted out the front door, the rain instantly soaking him.

He knew that Jay hated him now. There was no fixing this mistake. Nothing he could or do to make it better, to make Jay forget. Spinner didn't want to forget it though. The moment his lips touched Jay's was the moment he knew that he had finally found the one he was waiting on.

Too bad he ruined everything. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he continued to walk, hands pushed into his drenched jeans. He had no idea where he was going and didn't really care, as long as it got him away from Jay.

A crack of thunder made him jump slightly, startled. He was freezing, having left his hoodie at Jay's. All he had on now was a thin T-shirt and jeans. He glanced around him, flicking his wet bangs out of his eyes.

His feet had taken him to the park. He didn't mind. He sat down on the top of a picnic table and shivered again. The thoughts that he had been ignoring and avoiding since he had rushed out of Jay's apartment were finally demanding his attention.

The raindrops slicked his entire body, making his clothes cling to him uncomfortably. Wet jeans sucked. Tears sprang to his eyes again, mixing with the rain on his cold cheeks. What was he going to do now?

He had just lost the only person that still treated him like he was a person. Who knew that one kiss could cause so much pain? Spinner took a shaking breath and wiped his eyes, not that it did much good.

He began to walk home. He was cold, wet, and hurting. Now he was probably going to get sick too. Life was just fucking perfect. He scoffed and glared at the ground. Why could nothing go right for him just once?

Suddenly he heard a car horn go off behind him. He didn't bother to turn around. No one cared enough about him to give him a ride. The horn beeped again. Spinner briefly contemplated flipping it off, but decided not too. He didn't want to get in a fight right now. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest and continued walking.

The car pulled up next to him and the driver snapped, “Get in.”

Spinner blinked in shock at Jay. Jay was staring straight ahead and tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. A flash of lightening lit up the sky, followed by a clap of thunder, and the rain seemed to get even more vicious. Spinner reached out for the door handle and slid in the passenger seat which was covered in towels.

The warmth of the car was like Heaven after the freezing rain. Spinner was still shivering though, so Jay flicked the heater on and turned the air vents to point at him. The ride back to Jay's place was silent and tense.

Spinner wondered what was going through Jay's head. Why had Jay come looking for him? Why was he taking him back to his place? Those questions and millions more flooded Spinner's mind. He wished he could see what Jay was thinking. His eyes weren't really giving anything away. They were that icy blue, bright and sharp.

“You're staring at me.” Jay said in a flat voice.

Spinner jumped and looked out the window. He hadn't noticed they had arrived at Jay's apartments. He didn't even bother to try to say anything. There was nothing he could say without sounding pathetic and needy and pissing Jay off.

“Come on. Let's go inside.” Jay opened his door and slid out into the rain, cursing as he was drenched within seconds. Spinner did the same, regretting getting out when the cold slapped him in the face. He much preferred the warm air in the car, but he followed Jay as he unlocked his door and tugged Spinner inside with him.

It was warm inside. Spinner stood by the door, still shivering lightly, and watching Jay warily.

“Come here. We've got to get into some dry clothes. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not catch pneumonia.” Jay led him into the bedroom.

Spinner again hovered in the doorway, still unsure of what was going on. When Jay tossed him a pair of sweats and long sleeved shirt, he went wordlessly into the bathroom to change. He hung the wet clothes on the shower curtain and walked back into Jay's room.

Jay sat on the bed, puffing absently on a cigarette and studying Spinner. Spinner shifted under Jay's intense stare, feeling like Jay was seeing more of him than anyone else had. Jay put out his cigarette in an ashtray on the nightstand and crossed the room until he was standing directly in front of Spinner, a few inches separating them.

Spinner swallowed thickly and looked away, unable to meet Jay's eyes. He was unprepared for when Jay's hand came up, gripping his chin, and forcing him to look at him. He was also unprepared when Jay pressed his lips to his gently.

The kiss was sweet and soft. So unlike the front that Jay and Spinner put up to everyone outside these four walls. Jay's tongue traced Spinner's lips, silently requesting entrance which Spinner granted. The hand on Spinner's chin softened its' grip and Spinner's hands came up and tangled in Jay's hair, pushing his hat away.

They broke away gently and Spinner blinked, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

“What was that?” Spinner asked.

“A kiss. I didn't think you were that dumb, Spin.” Jay smirked.

“But you freaked out when I kissed you earlier.” Spinner pointed out.

“No, you freaked out. You're the one who went running out into the rain. Which is very annoying, don't do it again. I'm not going to hunt you down if you do.” Jay warned, eyes narrowing for a moment.

“You pushed me away.” Spinner cried, still hopelessly confused.

“Well, I wasn't expecting you to that. You surprised me.” Jay admitted, still looking faintly amused.

“So you don't hate me?” Spinner asked.

“No. Where'd you get that idea?” Jay gave him a strange look.

“Never mind. Just kiss me again.” Spinner said, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Jay sealed their lips together again and life was just perfect.


End file.
